When Everything's Wrong, You Make It Right
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She's the princess of the local motorcycle club. And he's the one who always has her back. Galeniss. One-Shot.


_This is the result of watching too much _Sons of Anarchy _and reading too many biker romances. Haha. Hope you guys enjoy this! I apologize for any mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title, which is a line from the song _I Need Your Love _by Ellie Goulding (who is absolutely _incredible _in concert!) featuring Calvin Harris. _

She was the Crow's princess.

Well, princess in the loosest of terms.

Instead of pointed high heels, she had grease stained red Vans. Instead of pretty pink lipstick, she had inky eye-liner. And instead of a powder blue Convertible for her sixteenth birthday, she got a 2006 Harley-Davidson Dyna Street Bob.

Katniss Everdeen had grown up as one of the only girls in the Crow's Motorcycle Club. The only other woman around were the Old Lady's and then the neverending queues of skanks and bitches who were only around for a quick fuck. She was the daughter of the President, born and bred by the rough men who treated her like the most important person in the world. Her mother had taken off when she was six and she had only heard from her on a couple of occasions over the years. One of those times had been to tell her she had a half sister, Primrose Everdeen. She got on really well with Prim, and tried to see her every few months, but other than that, her family was the MC.

"Baby girl! You're back late!" Charlie 'Hawk' Mathers shouted out from the other side of the garage. Katniss glanced over at him, eyes flashing, storming out of the back door. Hawk glanced over to where her father, Marc 'The Prez' Everdeen was standing next to a freshly painted motorcycle. "Shit, we doing the whole teenage hormones thing again?"

"I think it's more about that asshole kid she's seeing," Prez grumbled, wiping his hands on an oily rag and turning to look out the back door after his daughter, who had just entered their house and slammed the door shut. "Gale!" He snapped, looking over his shoulder to where Gale Hawthorne was kneeling in front of a dismantled bike, up to his elbows in grease as he worked on the engine. "She don't talk to me. Get in there and find out what's happened to our girl." Gale smirked and straightened up. The well built man made his way over to the makeshift bathroom area and quickly washed down his hands, heading toward the house.

"Katnip?" Gale called, opening the front door. The response was an echoing silence. He kicked off his boots, showing his hands into the pockets of his leather club jacket. "Yo, Katniss!" He walked down the hallway, toeing open her door. He chewed down on his bottom lip and dropped his eyes as he saw her. She had pulled off her shirt, and was now standing in front of her wardrobe in just her bra and a pair of frayed denim mini-shorts.

"Shit," Katniss muttered as she saw him. She pulled on an oversized black hoodie with the Crows symbol and name scrawled across the back, a hoodie she usually only wore to bed or when she went out and didn't want anyone bothering her. The hoodie branded her as property of the Crows. "Sorry," she pushed her hair away from her face as she turned around to face Gale. He looked over at her, raising his eyebrows. "Dad send you in here to check up on me? I'm fine!" She snapped.

"I call bullshit on that one, babe," Gale grinned, although his eyes were slightly more worried. Katniss glared at him. "C'mon. What's going on?" She pursed her lips, turning her head to stare out the window.

"Uh, Cato," she grunted. "Caught him in bed with this whore who works at the frozen yoghurt store." Gale felt his body steeling. This was not good. As soon as The Prez found out that someone had hurt his girl, there would be hell. Katniss knew this, which is why she she tried to keep her father out of her problems. That was where Gale came in. "I mean, I shouldn't be that upset. We weren't serious or anything." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the ends. "He's just...Pretty cute. And fucking good in bed." Gale hated it when he heard about her sex life. "Look, don't worry about it, okay, Gale?" Katniss shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"You mean Clove?" He asked abruptly. Katniss's grey eyes hardened, which was answer enough. "You realize she's fucked half the guys in this town, including most of the club. I wouldn't go back to him, you'll probably get a STD." One corner of her mouth turned upward at that and he grinned down at her. "You deserve better than that, babe," he reached out and grasped her shoulders, shaking her lightly. He was always telling her that. Whenever anything went wrong in her life, he told her she deserved better. Better than an alcoholic mother. Better than the drama stirred by the small minded females she called friends. Better than any of the boys in this town. "You know that, right?"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fucking serious," Gale growled. "And Cato? That asshole drove the pussiest piece of shit out there. "

"His Porsche?"

"Fuck yeah," Gale grunted. "Bet that car doesn't get you wet like a Harley does." A different expression crossed her face, and a look was exchanged between the two. A look that had been happening more and more between the two.

"There's only a few things that get me wetter than a Harley does," she replied, her insinuation clear. They were only inches apart, his head dipped low towards hers.

"Baby girl!" The Prez's shout rang out throughout the house. There was another bang of the front door and then a loud laugh. Dinner time. Gale and Katniss broke apart, Katniss worrying her bottom lip and Gale running a hand through his short hair. He took a step toward the door, hesitated, and then reached back and kissed her quickly on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, Katnip," he murmured, before making his way down the hall and to the front door.

"She good?" The Prez asked quietly as Gale came out into the kitchen. Gale nodded, earning a quick slap on the back. "You take good care of my girl," he offered before going into the dining room where Madge Undersee, Peeta 'Buns' Mellark's old lady, was laying out dinner. Gale watched his brothers silently and then opened the front door, disappearing into the night. The Prez looked out the window to see the back light of Gale's Harley turn on, followed by a loud rev of the engine and then the light trailed down the driveway.

Whatever was wrong with his baby, Gale Hawthorne would fix it.

* * *

Gale and Katniss had a relationship. Exactly what the definition and the future of that relationship was, was completely unclear to each other. Gale was the son of one of The Prez's best friends. He had died when Gale was fifteen and the oldest Hawthorne boy had come to stay with the Everdeen's to take some pressure off his mother. Him and Katniss had gotten close, but nothing had happened between the two. Everyone kept predicting it, even The Prez knew that it was going to happen, but so far nothing had. It could have been because Katniss had always been declared off limits, as some kind of untouchable force that was above them all. It could have been because of the four years between them. But all of that was starting to fade with the older they got, and the closer they became. He wasn't as scary and protective of her as her father, but he was pretty damn close.

Gale was gorgeous. He always had been, and she had harbored a crush on him for a long time. When she was eleven and he was fifteen, she had followed him around like a puppy dog. When she turned fourteen and he was nineteen, he taught her things that she was too scared to ask her big bad biker dad. And when she turned sixteen and started becoming a woman, he started drawing her attention. Now she was twenty and he was twenty-four. She was a gorgeous woman with one hell of a stubborn streak and a determined personality. He was a muscled, tattooed hunk with a heart of gold despite his role in the local MC.

A few days later, Katniss saw Cato in town on her way to work. He had a split lip, a busted nose and a black eye. She was both angry and pleased at the same time. She was angry because she knew that it was Gale who was teaching Cato a lesson for hurting her-just like her father would have-and making her look weak. She was pleased because she knew that Gale went out of his way to look out for her.

"Katniss," Rue Stenberg sung out, coming into the office that Katniss worked out of. The brunette raised her eyes to the younger girl. "Gale's here," Rue grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Cut that shit out," Katniss growled. Rue shrugged and skipped away. Katniss closed down the computer, looking down at the time on her phone. She had worked half an hour of overtime, it was easy for her to get lost in her work. She pulled on her cropped leather jacket and walked out of the office building. Gale was leaning against his bike, today wearing a tight white shirt under his leather cut, showing off his biceps. When she came out, he straightened up, grinning at her. "What's up?" She asked as she approached him.

"Thought we could go for a ride, babe," he replied, holding out a helmet to her. She pursed her lips, studying him. He gave her an easy smile, one that Katniss teased him about being his 'panty-dropper' smile. "C'mon, babe," he drawled. "Thought it was about time we went for a ride together." There was definitely something about his sentence that made her stomach clench and shoot heat straight to the apex of her legs. She accepted the helmet, strapping it on and sliding on comfortably behind behind Gale. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her thighs clenching as he revved the engine. He took off down the street, easily over taking cars until they reached the highway.

Katniss was a biker girl, born and bred.

She loved the adrenaline rush that pumped through her veins as they sped down the highway, wind whipping at her hair, tangling it behind her. She felt Gale giving the bike more gas as he turned off the highway onto a less driven road, taking the corners at break neck speed. She trusted him, she knew that he was a more than competent driver.

By the time they had reached their destination, the sun was beginning to sink toward the horizon, casting oranges and reds through the sky. They dismounted his bike, Katniss taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair. They were at a look out point at the top of one of the mountains that surrounded their home town, looking down over the dips and hills of the valley below. The scene was absolutely breath taking, and as Katniss reached the barrier of the look out, the sun caught her hair and olive skin, creating a golden halo around her.

Gale did not feel like a confident, twenty-four year old high ranking member of the Crows Motorcycle Club right now.

He felt like a insecure teenage boy again.

"I saw Cato today," Katniss murmured, glancing over her shoulder, back at him.

"Mm?" Gale raised an eyebrow, clearly disinterested.

"Is that the reason for the split on your knuckles?" Katniss gestured down to his hand, which looked as though they were a day or two healed. "You know I didn't really care about him, Gale. He was just good for a temporary kind of thing."

"Never took you as someone who slept around, Katnip," he said it lightly, but his eyes were hard and staring out over the valleys. Katniss rolled his eyes.

"You know that you're absolutely not one to talk," she replied. Gale gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Whores hang around the club house all the time," he muttered. "You know as well as I do they aren't worth anything." He closed the distance between them, reaching out and touching her arm, pulling her around to face him. "You know that I'm always going to be there when someone hurts you, and I'm not going to let anyone get away with it." Her mind flitted back a few years when she was in school, when Glimmer Lambert, a blonde rich girl in town with a horrible attitude, had made Katniss's life hell. Katniss handled it well for a long time, but when she had been set up for cheating on her final exams by a jealous Glimmer, Gale had come in, scared the shit out of the girl and proved Katniss innocent. The Prez had got involved later on as well, which had turned the situation even uglier, but that was life as the princess of the Crows. She wasn't one to be messed with.

"I know," Katniss murmured. "You're always looking out for me. Always making shit better." He brushed a strand of hair that was hanging over her eyes out of the way, his thumb skimming over her cheek bone softly.

"And I always will, babe, you know that," he muttered. They stood in silence for a moment before he leaned in, the hand that was currently tangled in her hair bringing her face up closer to his.

"Are we actually..." Katniss's voice was hoarse. "Going to do this?" Gale paused, his descent to her mouth hesitating. Then he captured her mouth in his, slanting his lips to fit perfectly with her own. He tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, which she parted for him, their tongues moving in sych over one anothers. His other hand went to her hip, his arm sliding around her slim waist. Her own fingers clenched his shirt, her nails digging into his chest. It was hot, and heavy, and sweet all at the same time, as his hands stayed innocently in her hair and around her waist, but his tongue was twisting through the warm cave of her mouth and making her think dangerous things. He backed her up until she was backed against the barrier, their hips aligning. She could feel his arousal pressing against her and she couldn't help but gasp and grind her hips toward his. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Bout damn time," Gale muttered, his nose brushing against hers. Katniss bit down on her lower lip and grinned, glancing downward. "Give me that mouth again, baby girl," he put a finger and thumb under her chin to tilt her face back up to his, claiming it once more.

_I suck at endings, sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review, they make my day!_


End file.
